This invention relates to a door provided with an adjustable louver for ventilation and natural lighting, the door being applicable as a swing door, a sliding door and the like.
Doors for use in a building, for instance, room doors and closet doors are sometimes provided with louvers. In conventional doors of this type, louvers deflect the flow of air or the radiation of light, but are unable to control either the flow rate of air or the quantity of light since, in many cases, they are merely fixed to the doors. Some of the louvers are used only for decorative purposes, thus the slats of these louvers are kept closed in order that the air-conditioning effect in particular rooms with air conditioners is enhanced.
However, regarding the recent improvements of the residential environments, louvers on the doors should have the inclination of their slats adjusted in accordance with the particular environment in which each of them is installed.